After Midnight
by Akuni-A
Summary: Rukia helps Renji start his birthday right. [Pairing: RenjixRukia]


**Title:** After Midnight  
**Author:** Akuni  
**Universe:** Bleach  
**Genre:** Romance, Humour, PWP  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Renji/Rukia  
**Spoilers:** none really, but it makes more sense if you're familiar with the SS arc  
**Word Count:** 892  
**Summary:** Rukia helps Renji start his birthday right.

**Prompts:** Major: 'moonlight', 'hands'. Minor: 'in the heat of the night', 'a single gesture' (hehehehehehe).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, I'm just borrowing it for a while.  
**Distribution:** Also posted to my LJ. Please ask if you want to share it. :)

**Dedication:** For Renji, because it's his birthday, and because he needs to get a little het action now and then in between all the yaoi. ;)

**A/N:** Written for Renji's birthday challenge 2007 on the RenRuki LJ comm. (What, I need a reason for RenRuki smut? Never!) Thanks to Mosh for helping me defeat all those self-animating body parts. /grin/

* * *

**After Midnight**

He woke with her lips around his cock.

Mind fuddled with sleep and the unexpected pleasure coiling in his groin, Renji lay blinking in the moonlight for a moment before he could manage speech.

"R-rukia?" he asked dazedly, reaching toward the dark blur bent over him. The moist warmth vanished; his hips tilted upward, instinctively seeking the source, and Rukia's low laugh echoed in the still room.

"I should hope so," she answered cheekily. "Were you expecting someone else?"

"Never," he replied quickly. "Just surprised." Renji grinned, barely visible in the dim light. "What'd I do to deserve this?" He gasped as she swiped her tongue over his cock, leaving a long, wet stripe from base to tip.

_"Mmh,"_ Rukia replied indistinctly as she took him in again. Her lips tightened around him, and he could _feel_ her smirk. He gave up analyzing the situation – what did it matter, anyway? – and let the heat of her mouth pull him along, lighting the burn of desire in him.

She was _so_ damn good at this; she knew how to push every one of his buttons to make him squirm. He loved it when she did that _thing_ with her tongue over the slit. Reaching out, he combed his fingers through her sleep-tousled mop; Rukia hummed around him, sending sparks shooting directly from his groin to his brain. One delicate hand cupped and massaged his balls, rolling them gently in her palm just the way he liked.

In her hands, Renji knew he could last a minute or an hour, and he was more than happy to follow whichever path she wanted to take.

This time, she was going for speed. She shifted her seat so she could wrap her other hand around his cock and pump the shaft while her smooth mouth and soft tongue worked the head.

"_Unh…_ Rukia…" he warned, feeling the tension approach the point of no return.

"_Mmhmm,"_ she hummed again.

"Oh _fuck…_" His hands tightened on her head; Renji tried not to push, but it felt _so_ good and he wanted to thrust so badly—

The haze of bliss cleared abruptly when he felt small, wet fingers slide away and probe further down.

"Whoa, what—" Renji began, but broke off with a moan when Rukia sucked _hard_ before pulling away momentarily.

"Just trust me," she said, then dove back down and swallowed his full length, taking him deep into her throat.

"_Nngh!_ Uh…ok." He tried not to tense as one slim finger circled his—it felt ok, but—

_Don't think about that_ Renji focused instead on the sensation of her tongue flicking over the head of his cock, lingering over the spot right below the crown. A firm swirl and a gentle scrape of teeth pulled a needy groan from his throat as he felt his body reaching for orgasm, but it turned into a surprised yelp when Rukia suddenly pushed her finger _inside_ – cool and wet and uncomfortable and _why the fuck is she __going _farther_ that's not gonna be—_

Raw pleasure tore through his entire body, racing down every nerve, vision blurring all over with white when she pressed into him and wriggled her finger against _something wonderful_ as she bobbed her mouth over his now-achingly hard cock.

Renji barely had time to draw a ragged breath before she did it again, and then he was coming with a hoarse shout, clutching her hair as his back rose off the bed. It went on and on, and he was only dimly aware of Rukia's actions as she drew his pleasure out until he collapsed back with a loud sigh, panting and trembling from head to foot.

One final kiss on his softening cock, then Rukia's hands and mouth slid away, her arms curling around his waist and her cheek resting against his muscled abdomen, her eyes shining as she smiled up at him in the night.

_If I ever find out where she learned that, I'll have to thank the lucky bastard before I kill him!_ But that was silly; he knew there'd never been anyone else. He silently congratulated himself on having scored a partner with natural carnal talent.

_Hang on__… then how did she…?_ Renji untangled his shaking hands from her hair and propped himself up on his elbows. He felt a bit quivery after that, but his curiosity lent him strength.

"Not that I'm complainin', but where the hell did ya learn that?" he demanded. Rukia's expression turned insufferably smug, and she very deliberately licked her lips before answering.

"Well, last week was Nemu-san's turn to give a presentation to the Shinigami Women's Association. It was supposed to be a joint project with Isane-san about anatomy and healing, but Nemu-san got a little sidetracked. We learned the most interesting things about the male body." Rukia grinned wickedly.

Renji stared, wondering if he ought to be amused or horrified, then decided he simply didn't want to know. "So, ya just decided to test out your new education on me, that it?" He was fairly certain he was smiling ridiculously from ear to ear, but he didn't care – it was worth it.

Rukia sat up and shook her head. "It's after midnight," she explained, straddling his waist and leaning her face close to his. "Happy birthday," she whispered, her swollen lips pressing against his.

END


End file.
